Fan Made Daily Challenges: SPUDOW! (PvZH)
"We're going into the HQ to improvise our crystal from its destructed status! We're going to need someone to guard the base... and nobody does that better than our explosive cutie pie, Spudow!" This page is about a fictional and theoretical series of Daily Challenges dedicated to Spudow. It is called the "Exploding Week" and Spudow is featured as either the player's hero or the opposing hero. The Weekly Event card is Hothead Catapult. '''Upon completion of all seven Daily Challenges of this week, the player acquires a free copy of '''Hothead Catapult. Hothead Catapult's statistics Hothead Catapult. 4 , 2 1' When this does damage: Make a '''Hothead. ' "He throws hotheaded potatoes. He kinda got infected with their hothead behavior, and now he's stuck with it. But don't blame the Hotheads. He just throws them, that's all." Dialogue (will never cease to exist) '''Crazy Dave: '''Geez, neighbor! That was some treacherous battling everyone pulled off... '''Crazy Dave: '''There's no guarantee that we'll be safe. But I gotta go inside with Green Shadow, Solar Flare, and Wall Knight for a sec! '''Crazy Dave: '''We're going into the HQ to improvise our crystal from its destructed status! We're going to need someone to guard the base... and nobody does that better than our explosive cutie pie, Spudow! Daily Challenges Early Access (Try it Tuesday) as Spudow '''Zen Choy gets +4 +4 on the turn that it is played. Can you use this to your advantage in Spudow's "Double Trouble" deck? Puzzle Party (Witty Wednesday) as Spudow Hmm, you know that there's a Newspaper Zombie in that Gravestone to front your Hothead Catapult, but what else can you do to ensure you can take out Immorticia's enormous health? Event Showcase (Thrashin' Thursday) as Spudow Hothead Catapult makes Hotheads when it does damage, so can you protect it long enough to make an army of hotheaded potatoes with your "Berry Dangerous" deck? Twisted Rules (Far Out Friday) as Impfinity Whenever a Plant or Zombie is destroyed, the Player that has its minion destroyed will be healed for 3! Of course, you're sure Spudow would appreciate the healing, but you would too. Can you "Swab the Poop Deck" before it's too late? Sneak Peek (Smart Move Saturday) as The Smash It's time to assemble your ultimate "Gaggle of Gargs" to destroy Spudow and his Carrot Bomb! That monstrosity of a trick will give all Plants on the board and in his hand a small boost, while he Conjures a Fruit! Can you play the game in your favor to get out your Gargantuar horde in time? Surprise! (Surprise Sunday) as Super Brainz "Ready, Set, Draw!" And you appear to be losing the race with less cards in your hand! Don't worry, you'll be fine. Although you only start with three cards and a Superpower, you are able to redraw cards for your Superpower as well! Plus, being generous to your opponent may be a detriment, but why does it matter when Spudow can't begin his "Pineclone Wars" until later in the game? Event Rumpus (Mastery Monday) as Rustbolt It's time to begin the most explosive showdown you've ever seen: Spudow is celebrating "Moving Day" but it won't be fun for the Zombies without "Applied Science"! It's still gonna be a threat, because Spudow will move that Hothead Catapult everywhere so he can get free damage off plus a Hothead! Don't worry, though. You start with a Zombot Battlecruiser 5000 in your hand, ensuring that you get protection for one turn. Not enough? You start with two Genetic Experiments next to each other in the Ground lanes! That's all of it. Thank you for taking your time to read this, and remember, this is not legitimate. This is only fictional and I do not decide if the Daily Challenges here make it into the game. Anyway, leave feedback down below and any problems with this site that I or you (if I let you) will edit. Thank you all, and God bless you!